February Fourteenth
by Petey-Chan
Summary: Aya turns to Ken on the most love filled day of the year


Yo! This is CW-chan, posting Petey's story, 'cause she's lazy and doesn't wanna do it. =P So, yeah, I _love_ this story! It's the most adorable, angsty, nummy thing!! ^____^

Warnings/notes: angst, shounen-ai, fluff, Ken POV, Yotan being a whore (neehehehe)

Pairing: KenxAya

Disclaimer: not mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

February Fourteenth 

We have another mission. Mission after mission have landed in our hands, all of them the same. Kill some fucking bad guy. I often wonder why I should care. They've done nothing to me. Everyone is entitled to their own life and if another makes your happy little bubble not so pleasant take it into your own hands. Protect you and yours. You'd think that after killing for so long that you would just stop caring. The others have or so I think. We keep to ourselves mostly. Not letting the others in, not letting them hurt you like others have in the past. I like it that way. This way you deal with things yourself. No one to let you down with false comforting words. No one saying don't worry, it'll be ok in the end. What, is the world full of fucking psychics? How do they know that it'll be ok? Are they gonna take care of it themselves? Fuck no! A little world revolves around each of us. Why leave the comforts of it to help someone else? Like you really can trust some one. You like to think that you can but no. People always have a side. A side that only appears when they fear that their little bubble is going to burst because of someone. This does not appear frequently but it's there. Everyone has experienced such a thing. No? Liar. Everyone has had a friend turn on them. They throw you out of their world and you have no idea why. They turn on you and ruin your life, using things against you, deliberately hurting you and making your life no longer a little world but a living hell. Never let anyone in. This is my advice. Most people can't do this but I can and I have. And I was successful too until February fourteenth rolled around.

I woke up to a raining morning. Perfect. Weather to match my mood. I had had trouble sleeping last night. We had killed again. Omi had been the lucky one, taking down the target. We got home late and took turns showering. The little guy got in first, reward for making the fatal blow. While waiting I had added another notch on my bedpost, a tradition. More of a reminder of how fucked up my life has been. Two hundred kills. I don't think that I can take this anymore. 

Turning from the pale brown slits I slipped into my clothes and headed downstairs. I heard voices. Not pleasant ones. I made my way to the kitchen where Youji and Aya were arguing about something. Great way to start the day. The dumb one and the bitchy one at it again. No one had been hurt in a while so I ignored it. Taking a seat next to Omi I poured myself a bowl of cereal. I was about to quench my hunger when a white envelope was pushed under my nose, stopping the spoon on its journey to my mouth. Looking at the blinding whiteness, I followed my way up the arm that was holding it and found myself staring into big blue eyes. 

"Happy Valentines Day Ken-Kun!" He beamed, bouncing a bit in his chair. What was he talking about? Who celebrated such a day? I sighed and put on my usual grin, my eyes lighting up. As I prepared to thank him, he dropped it on the table and got between the two arguing men. 

"I have one for you Aya and you too Youji!" The boy was beaming. He could have landed a fucking jumbo jet. My smile still intact I ripped open the envelope and found myself looking at a card with romping kittens. Cringing, I opened it and had the joyous pleasure of getting confetti all over me. Youji laughed and put his card on the counter.

"If that's in my card, screw it!"

"I'm sure you already have." Aya muttered ripping open his envelope. Inside he found chocolate. Lucky bastard. He quickly read the card and threw a chocolate in each of our directions. I let mine fall to the currently tidy floor and stood, the sparkling paper fluttered to the floor, along side my chocolate. While getting the dustpan I missed the spectacle of the condoms in Youji's card.

"They're different flavors!" Omi grinned " Since today is the day of love, I figured that you may need those later!" He then took off, closely followed by the playboy.

"Everyday is love day!" Sighing I poured the confetti into the garbage and returned to eat my now soggy cereal. I zoned out but was brought back by a hand on my thigh. Jumping, I spilled my cereal on to the owner of the hand. Rage built up inside me and I was ready to kill when I realized that the hand belonged to Aya. His face was no longer made of stone and his eyes were full of unrecognizable emotion.

"Aya what the fuck are you doing?" I asked in the calmest voice possible, pushing my rage down, although ready to release it depending on his answer.

"Ken." He sighed " It's Valentine's Day."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said, my voice picking up a growl as I looked at the damn romping kittens. Sighing he pulled his hand away and got up. "Not so fast." I spat, pulling him back down into the chair. "First you're going to tell me what the fuck that was all about." I must have hit a nerve for his face was back to stone, his glare already penetrating into me. 

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He growled with more of an edge in his voice then I had been expecting.

"Because you started the whole damn thing." I emitted from clenched teeth, returning his glare. I can play the same game bastard.

"Today is the day of love." He said, his shield of stone, glares and harsh voice gone. I hadn't noticed them leave. He looked strange with out his wall. Human, friendly even. It is fair to say that I was caught off guard. This day was just getting better and better. His eyes soft and shimmering with tears, he dropped to the floor and laid his head in my lap. A weird sensation traveled though me at the sight of the leader, the man of steel resting his head on my lap and crying. Not knowing what to do, I laid a hand on the back of his head and started whispering sweet nothings to him.

He eventually calmed and after sending the others to the store for tea, we talked. We talked about everything and nothing at all. We realized that we cared for one another more then we had expected. We talked for hours, locking ourselves away from the others, to the world. We held each other and eventually I took him into my bed. 

We have each other now, our separate worlds now one. I need him, I admit it but I don't know if I can trust him yet. It takes time he said. I still have my doubts though I never share them with him. He is happy finally and I don't want to change that. I guess that I am happy as well although I'm still expecting something to destroy it. History has a way of repeating its self and I'm ready for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Petey-chan  
petey_chan@yahoo.com


End file.
